The Sorcerer that fell under the spell of a Human
by FanficceptionWriter
Summary: A smutty (ish) fanficception of Devils Like To Dance by Hateweasel. Cameron x Daffyd


Focusing was always a hard thing for Cameron, especially with a gorgeous sorcerer breathing down his neck to make sure he was taking proper notes. The two had started their study date like always; making out, stuffing their faces, wasting hours on the internet, and going into a panic when they realised they weren't doing anything productive. They were past panicking and Cameron was trying desperately to study for his huge test tomorrow.

"Are you even trying anymore?" The sorcerer sighed and pointed to the most recent note Cameron had written. "'Hitler was bad' very descriptive." Daffyd exclaimed, clearly frustrated with this routine. "This is a test on the Second World War and the best you can come up with is 'Hitler was bad'?" Daffyd sighed and crossed out the line "Now get back to work and focus!"

A sigh escaped Cameron's lips "Can't we do anything else? Like a game or something? Something actually fun?" He crumpled the piece of paper with useless notes and chucked it into the garbage, a perfect shot. He stood from his desk chair and turned to Daffyd, a smirk playing across his lips "I know the perfect game for us! It's really simple." Cameron leant towards the sorcerer and nibbled his ear "Whoever passes out first loses. Those are the only rules."

Daffyd stared at Cameron, a blush slowly creeping across his cheeks "Pass out how?" he took a step back, protecting his piercings from Cameron's mouth. At the knowing smirk Cameron gave him Daffyd knew exactly what he meant "Oh hell no. You need to study!" the sorcerer exclaimed and backed up.

"Oh come on Daff, you look so cute today. You didn't need to use 'wingardium leviosa' this time to make me rise." Cameron smirks and gestures to the tent his jeans formed.

"Harry Potter isn't sexy Cam!" Daffyd sighed "How about I do some stuff like the other day and you get back to work." Daffyd knew it was useless reasoning but it was worth a try.

"No way. I need more than that." Cameron grabbed the smaller boy and held him close enough to feel the hard cock pressing against Cameron's jeans "Just let me do the work babe."

The lights were dimmed as Daffyd laid on the bed, breathing heavily as Cameron nibbled and sucked on his neck. Faint pants and moans of pleasure were heard but not yet loud enough for Cameron to be satisfied with his partner. Lifting Daffyd's shirt his hands roamed the non-muscular but firm abs belonging to the young sorcerer. While one hand ventured down to slide under his waistband the other hand pulled the shirt off completely and Cameron tailed kisses to the perk nipples. Looking up at Daffyd, Cameron noticed how he wasn't looking, grabbing his head Cameron turned it to face him "Watch while I do this." A nod from Daffyd sent Cameron down on the pink little nubs, nibbling, biting, sucking on the tiny nipples while Daffyd panted and exclaimed in pleasure at the feeling, his own member at full attention next to Cameron's.

"Cam… mmmfm" Daffyd bit his lip to keep from screaming out in pleasure as he felt Cameron's teeth bite down softly. Cameron let go and looked up at his boyfriend.

"Don't you like it?" Cameron chuckled when the sorcerer didn't even speak, only nodded, his face bright red. Pulling down the sorcerers trousers Cameron whistled "I don't think I've ever seen you this hard Daff." Before waiting for a response Cameron lifted his boyfriend and flipped him over, spreading his ass to look. "It's bright red. And small. It's a good thing I prepared for this earlier."

"Prepared…. How?" Daffyd was almost scared to hear the answer.

"Oh I picked up some things." Cameron reached to his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom "Don't suppose you have a spell that can make it so I don't have to wear this?" He gestured to the condom. When Daffyd shook his head Cameron sighed "Alright… safety first so I'll wear it." Tearing open the square of plastic Cameron rolled the condom over his throbbing cock. Spreading lube over his fingers he pressed one against the sorcerer's virgin entrance. "Beg."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. Beg. Beg for me to tear apart your asshole."

"No! I'm not a dog! This wasn't even my idea!"

Cameron tsked "Fine. Be that way." With one hand holding the sorcerer around the waist the other slowly pressed one finger inside. Cameron smirked as the most beautiful hiss he had ever heard escaped from the sorcerer's lips. Without hesitation Cameron thrusted the one finger in and out, relishing the sounds of pleasure mixed with pain coming from the boy beneath him. After the third finger had been fully introduced to Daffyd's hole Cameron pulled them out, hearing a hiss from the other boy.

"C-cold….. hurry…"

"No need to ask twice." Cameron smirked and slammed into Daffyd with the strength of his entire body, moaning as the sorcerer screamed out in pain and pleasure at being one with his love. Had anyone listened outside the room all that would be heard were moans, heavy breathing and panting as the two fucked for hours.

"I-I love you cam."

"I love you too Daff." And when they were finished they fell asleep, in each other's arms.

**A/N: OMG I FINALLY WROTE IT. I've had this idea in my head for a while and I finally wrote it down. This is actually my first time writing smut. *sweatdrop* But I hope you enjoyed it. I'll take requests for the next DLTD smutty (ish) fanfic in the comments or as private messages. Both characters belong to Hateweasel and her beautiful wonderful story. This is a fanficception (fanfic of a fanfic).**


End file.
